


Okumura Rin x Reader: It doesn't matter

by BonesJimSherlockandJohn



Series: Ao no Exorcist reader inserts [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, He will get a hug, I Don't Even Know, I can't even, I promise, I should have been doing homework, Poor Rin, Rin needs a hug, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesJimSherlockandJohn/pseuds/BonesJimSherlockandJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl in class has a secret. Will the class react well? I can't even... I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Welcome to my very first reader insert~! And my first fanfiction in general... I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. The characters may be a bit OOC, but I tried to get them close... Well, I won't ramble. Enjoy!

Rin Okumura kept his eyes downcast as he entered the cram school class, avoiding the glares and terrified stares that were directed at him as he moved toward his seat in the center of the classroom. Sheimi had moved to sit beside Izumo after the reveal of his true parentage, leaving the seat next to him empty. He gazed at the empty chair longingly, letting out a deep sigh. His tail, which he had given up on hiding, twitched uncomfortably at the feeling of numerous glares on his back. He was saved from the hateful stares as his brother, and their teacher, entered the room.  
“Alright, class. We have a new student that will be joining us starting today.” Yukio announced. He gestured toward the door as a girl shyly entered the classroom.  
Your POV  
You took a deep breath as your new teacher announced your arrival, steeling yourself before walking into the classroom.  
“H-hello…” You stuttered, silently cursing yourself for the slip. You were very nervous when it came to meeting new people, especially considering that you had to keep your secret from everyone. You were always worried that someone would find out, leading to a massive amount of discomfort when you had to speak to someone new. You thought that you had that damned stutter under control, but apparently you were wrong.  
“Everyone, this is (L/N) (F/N). (L/N)-san, please take a seat next to Okumura-kun.” The teacher commanded quietly. With a nod you turned, searching for the aforementioned person. Considering there was only one empty seat, the search was not a difficult one and you quickly made your way to your new seat. You examined the boy next to you, who you assumed was Okumura. His midnight blue hair was covering his eyes and he didn’t look up, even when Okumura-sensei started his lecture.  
“Hello.” You greeted quietly and he looked over to you with a curious expression. His cerulean eyes pinned you in place as he examined you and you nearly forgot to breathe.  
“Hi,” he finally replied, “I’m Rin. It’s (F/N), right?” You nodded and he grinned at you, leaning his head on his hand. Movement to your left caught your attention and you looked to see a long black tail swishing behind him lazily. He followed your gaze and his smile dropped.  
“Oh, umm… about that…” He started, but you shook your head.  
“Don’t worry, Okumura-kun.” You whispered, slightly lifting your uniform shirt to reveal the white tail you had wrapped around your abdomen. He looked up at you questioningly as you lowered the shirt, glancing around to make sure that no one else had seen.  
“I’ll explain after class, okay?” you questioned quietly and he nodded, laying his head down on the desk as you started to take notes. He pillowed his head on his arms and within minutes he was snoring softly.


	2. Learning the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin learns your secret and you learn his

“Well, that's all we have for today. You are dismissed." Okumura-sensei announced as he closed the books on his desk. Everyone started shuffling around, gathering their belongings and chatting amongst themselves. Before you had a chance to put your notebook in your bag, someone tapped your shoulder. Turning, you were greeted by three boys that you vaguely recognized as your classmates.   
“Yo. Name’s Suguro Ryuuji, but everyone calls me Bon. These two are Shima Renzou and Konekomaru Miwa.” The leader of the group introduced, running a hand through his dual-colored hair. You bowed respectfully and reintroduced yourself, receiving smiles from the boys behind Bon.  
“Just a warning, stay away from Okumura. He’s bad news.” Bon cautioned, the two behind him nodding vigorously. Despite what seemed to be good intentions, their words upset you. Were they just saying this because Okumura-kun was a half demon? Even though he was, Okumura-kun seemed so kind! And, you knew for a fact that all half-demons weren’t evil.  
“Thank you for your concern, Suguro-san, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Your words were polite, but your icy tone caught the boys off guard. Shaking it off, Bon shrugged and moved past you, grumbling about oversensitive girls. Finally, you and Okumura were the only two left in the classroom. You gently shook the boy awake and he released a huge yawn as he stretched.  
“Morning…” he mumbled, looking to you with bleary eyes. You couldn’t help but giggle at the cute look on his face as he gazed around the classroom, clearly confused.   
“Class is over, Okumura-kun.” You informed him and he groaned.  
“Yukio’s gonna kill me for sleeping through his lecture… again.” He sighed, sitting back in his chair. You smiled gently and slid your notebook over to him.  
“Here, you can copy my notes.” You offered and he perked up immediately.   
“Really? Awesome! Thank you, (F/N)-chan!” he cheered, pulling you into a hug. You felt your face heating up with a blush as you awkwardly patted his shoulder.  
“No problem. I promised to explain what I showed you earlier, so we can just kill two birds with one stone.” You replied after he released you. His face grew serious and he turned to you, nodding towards your middle.  
“Yeah. So, what, you’re a half-demon?” He asked. You nodded, uncoiling your tail and letting it slide out from under your shirt. It looked exactly like Rin’s only white.  
“Yes. My mother was a Yuki-Onna, a snow demon. The Vatican had her exorcised and decided that the only way they would allow me to continue living was if I became an exorcist myself. So, here I am.” You explained solemnly. Rin stayed silent for a few moments, gently tapping his pencil on the desk. He seemed to be debating with himself.  
“What are you thinking so hard about?” you questioned quietly and he looked at you, seeming to try and stare straight into your soul.  
“I’m trying to decide whether or not you’ll run.” You tilted your head questioningly. What was there to run from?  
“It can’t be that bad, whatever it is you want to say to me.” You tried to reassure him. He let out a deep sigh and looked away.  
“At least if you run now, I won’t get attached.” You heard him mumble to himself before turning to face you fully.  
“Okay. I heard what those guys were saying to you earlier, and I guess I kinda owe you an explanation anyway.” He began and you nodded, patiently waiting for him to continue.  
“I’m not just a regular half-demon. I’m a son of Satan.”


	3. Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 3! Should this go on for more than the 5 chapters I have planned? I feel like it's going to be rushed if I stick to that :/ like a Disney movie, you know each other for 5 minutes and get married or something. Leave a comment or something and let me know whether you think it should be longer, okay? Thanks!!

"Okay." You answered unabashedly after a moment of silence. Rin just stared at you skeptically and you shrugged.

"It doesn't really make a difference to me, honestly. You seem nice enough, and none of your classmates are dead so there's really no problem. Now, if you lost it and tried to kill me, it would be a different story." You explained nonchalantly in answer to his suspicious expression. He shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"So, you're really not scared of me (F/N)-chan?" He asked timidly and you smiled at him.

"Should I be?" You replied, leaning back against the desk.

"No, of course not!" He nearly yelled, seeming a bit scared of your answer.

"Then, no. I'm not scared of you. And I won't be unless you give me a reason to be." You answered him honestly, smiling softly. He stayed silent for a moment, trying to decide if you were lying or not. After a few minutes of him scrutinising your face for any signs of dishonesty his face broke into a blinding grin.

"I'm so glad! You have no idea what it's been like since the others found out! They're convinced that I'm some kind of monster..." He sighed, the sparkle in his cerulean eyes dying. You tentatively reached out and placed your cold hand over his warm one.

"I know how you feel, Okumura-kun. When they discovered I was a half-demon, my friends and even my father abandoned me and my mother. After she was exorcised, I had no one." You whispered sadly, trying to smile at the other. He squeezed your hand gently and grinned at you.

"Well, now we have each other, right? It'll definitely be less lonely now. Me and (F/N)-chan against the world, yeah?" He asked happily, his tail swaying with excitement. You couldn't help the giggle that escaped you, he reminded you of an overenthusiastic puppy. It was really cute!

"Yeah." You laughed, feeling your tail unconsciously start to sway in time with his. He cheered and threw an arm around your shoulder, grinning excitedly at the thought of having a friend that didn't judge him. 

"You should probably copy those notes, you know." You reminded him, pulling a groan from the other half-demon.

"Damn it!"


	4. Us against the world! Or, at least, the class...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendship with Rin is blooming, but the class doesn't quite approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this! I just wanted to do nothing over thanksgiving break XD Anyway, I got a kudos on the story! It makes me so happy that someone likes the story!!! I'll do it my very best to keep you entertained! Your input and support mean the world to me. Thank you!

"(F/N)-chan!" Rin yelled, sprinting toward you and waving ecstatically. You waved back, a small smile on your face as your new friend caught up to you.

" Good morning, Okumura-kun. Did you sleep well?" You asked politely, the two of you turning to resume your trek to the academy. Rin's breathing was slightly ragged as he walked, unable to catch his breath for a few moments. 

"Yup. Hey, you wanna eat lunch together today, (f/N)-chan?" He asked excitedly, turning to you with the best puppy dog eyes you had ever seen. You giggled quietly and nodded. However, you sobered quickly.

"Hey, Okumura-kun... I'm going to leave my tail out today." You nearly whispered. However, Rin clearly heard your bold statement. 

"Why?" He asked curiously. You studied his face for a moment before smiling at him.

"If you don't hide who you are, why should I? I don't care what the others think of me. They don't know who I really am." You answered seriously, a determined glint in your (E/C) eyes. Rin couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face at your words. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you walked, seemingly unaware that the contact had your face heating up in a blush. He looked over to you and his grin morphed into a concerned frown.

"(F/N)-chan, are you sick?" He asked worriedly, placing his forehead against yours to test for a fever. You quickly stumbled back, assuring him that you were fine before falling back into place beside him as you walked. Finally you arrived at a door far from the eyes of other students and Rin produced a the strange looking key that would lead you to Cram school. You walked into the cram school hallway, chatting with your fellow half demon about your favorite mangas. Finally you arrived at your classroom door.

"Ready to face the others?" Rin asked quietly, giving you a small, encouraging smile when you hesitated. Finally, you nodded, letting your tail unwrap from your waist and swing out behind you.

"Absolutely. After all, it's me and you against the world, right, Okumura-kun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! More to come soon, I promise!


	5. You, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class doesn't take kindly to the truth, but you get a little closer to Rin. Blossoming romance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Sorry this took a little bit. I want to thank everyone who has read the story so far, I really appreciate it! I'm going to start trying to make the chapters a little longer, but I always write them in between my classes, so I may not be able to... Anyway, I have realized that I am in sore need of a beta. Anyone want to help out? Let me know, okay? Thanks!

You pushed the door open with tenative hands, peeking in before walking into the classroom with your head held high. You stood at the front of the classroom for a few moments, a cold look in your (E/C) eyes at the look on your classmates faces. You knew that look. It was the same one your father had given you when he found out what you were. The other cram school students stared at your tail that waved proudly behind you as you took your seat. Rin took his seat beside you with a small grin, his tail wagging happily.

"You looked so cool~!" He whispered, causing a small blush to form on your cheeks. You gave him a small smile, letting your ankle brush his under the desk.

"You think so?" You asked shakily, feeling the glares of the other students on your back. Rin nodded enthusiastically, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

"Now I know why she was so chummy with Okumura yesterday, she's a freak, too." You heard Bon whisper. It was just loud enough for you to hear, obviously on purpose. You uncounciously leaned farther into Rin and you felt his arm tighten around your shoulders. His tail was twitching angrily, him having heard the comment as well. Before he could say anything, however, Yukio walked into the classroom.

"Alright, class, let's begin."

* * *

The time seemed to pass by excruciatingly slowly, your anxiety increasing every minute you were stuck in the classroom with the hateful glares of your classmates. Finally, Okumura-sensei released the class for lunch and you shot out of your seat. Rin followed you and before long the two of you were sharing lunch in the courtyard. You sat on the fountain and pulled a large bento out of your schoolbag as Rin did the same.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked quietly, breaking the silence that had hung between you since you left the classroom. You nodded silently, smiling when he frowned at you in worry. However, he didn't push you to talk, simply scooting closer to you and letting his tail fall over yours. It was an oddly comforting gesture and you couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Thank you, Okumura-kun." You said after a while, pulling a curious look from teh other half-demon.

"For what?"

"For being my friend," You answered, "You're the first one I've ever really had." Rin nodded and moved even closer to you.

"Same here. So... Thank you, too." He replied, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. You thought it made him look incredibly adorable and you had to hide your giggles by stuffing noodles in your mouth. He grinned at you bofore looking down at your beto. His smile dropped and you began to worry.

"Okumura-kun, is something the matter?" You asked nervously. What you were eating wasn't weird, was it? Suddenly Rin looked up at you, cerulean eyes filled with awe.

"You have Sukiyaki?" He asked in wonder adn you nodded, relieved that he wasn't weirded out by something. Swallowing the food you were chewing, you smiled at him.

"Would you like some?" You offered, not expecting the enthusiastic response that you recieved.

"Of course," he nearly yelled, "You're the best, (F/N)-chan!" You giggled as he rammed his chopsticks into your bento, taking a large bite of your lunch.

"Oh, Kami... I think I love you." He groaned and your face heated up so quickly that you thought it would burst into flames if it were possible. But, you knew he didn't mean it. He couldn't, right?

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked, shoving another large bite into his mouth. You nodded, grinning when he looked at you in wonder.

"This is even better than mine! Will you please, PLEASE, make this for me?" He begged. You laughed at his puppy eyes and agreed, promising him Sukiyaki for lunch tomorrow. He cheered and threw his arms around your waist, crushing you to his body.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chanted happily as you patted his shoulder, a small grin on your face.

"Of course, anything for you, Rin." You whispered, and you knew that you meant those words, without any doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know it's kind of short... I wanted to get this posted, and I only have so much time between my classes. I'll have another chapter up really soon, promise!


End file.
